1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an LED lighting apparatus capable of improving a power factor and temperature characteristics and a control circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For energy saving, a lighting technology of using an LED as a light source has been continuously developed.
In particular, a high brightness LED has advantages differentiated from other light sources in terms of various factors, such as energy consumption, lifespan, light quality, and the like.
However, a lighting apparatus using an LED as a light source may require a lot of additional circuits due to a characteristic that the LED is driven by a constant current.
An example developed to solve the above problem may include an AC direct type lighting apparatus.
The AC direct type LED lighting apparatus generates a rectified voltage from a commercial AC power supply to drive the LED and immediately uses the rectified voltage as an input voltage without using an inductor and a capacitor to obtain a good power factor characteristic.
An example of the foregoing AC direct type LED apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1128680.
However, as the LED lighting apparatus is increasingly spread, the lighting apparatus using an LED as a light source needs to secure low power consumption and an improved power factor and to have simple components and a simple structure.
Further, the LED lighting apparatus may be used in various power supply environments. A power supplying environment for building or home may be changed and a power supplying environment for each area or each country may be changed.
That is, the LED lighting apparatus is in the temporarily instable power supply environment in addition to the foregoing environments.
As described above, the LED lighting apparatus in various environments may be driven with an AC voltage having a level lower than that of an AC voltage designed to driving a lighting. In this case, the LED lighting apparatus may be difficult to be light-emitted with designed illumination.
Further, when the LED lighting apparatus is operated in the instable power supply environment, the LED lighting apparatus may be difficult to maintain the uniform illumination due to the temporary AC voltage drop phenomenon.
Therefore, the LED lighting apparatus according to the related art is difficult to maintain illumination due to the environmental factors as described above.